Raiding Teldrassil
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: Raiding alliance towns are fun, but it can be a little hard when you have two bickering blood elves with you. OUTDATED
**Hey guys, this is just a fun one-shot i made up when my friends and i were raiding alliance towns yesterday, enjoy.**

 **btw, one of them is a DK, but i didnt feel that would fit well in the story so i just made it a warrior.**

Darkshore was...well, dark as ever.

I was riding my Iron skyreaver Kragosh, on our way to Teldrassil. This had seemed like a easy task.

"Are we there yet, im bored" i heard behind me.

Again, _had_ seemed easy.

"No, for the thirdteenth time, not yet" i answered.

"Im hungry" i heard the other say.

"I asked you if you were, before we left" i said back.

"But then i wasnt" she whined.

Luckily, Kragosh was big enough for 3 people.

I just sighed. I reached in my backpack and took out a piece of bread. "Fine, eat this" i said handing it to her.

She happily took it and ate.

Why did i agree to taking them with me?

 _Flashback_

I walked into Grommash hold

"Ah, Saldrok, good ta see ya" Warchief Vol'jin greeted me.

"You asked for my aid, Warchief"

"Ya mon, i be gettin report from da blood elves, that da night elves attacked Tranquillien and stole a runestone called da Eye of da Sun. Before dey could lauch a counter attack, their scouts spotted a night elf ship leave da shore and sail towards Kalimdor. Dey probably be takin the eye back to Teldrassil" he said.

"And you want me to take it back" i aksed.

He nodded.

"Well, i will probably need an army to lead a raid in Darnassus" i said.

"No need mon, da eye be not in Darnassus" he said.

I looked at him confused. "How do you know" i asked.

"Da elf magi be able to sense the eye, even at other side of da world. It be held in da town of Dolanaar" he said.

I chuckled. "Well, that will make it much easier, i can do that myself no problem" i said.

"Good, make haste then" he said.

I saluted and walked out.

I was on my way to the valley of honor to get my Iron skyreaver.

"Hey! Hey Sal" i heard someone yell.

I turned around to see two certien blood elves run towards me.

Owentheus and Chocia. We just called them Owen and Choc (Pronounced as Chuck)

Owen had blond spikey hair, slightly pale skin and was about half a head taller than Choc.

Choc had short pale blue hair and a bit paler skin than Owen.

They were clad in their usual plate armor. Both warriors.

"Hey Sal, what are you up to" Owen asked.

"Just heading to Teldrassil to kill some night elves and get a stolen runestone" i answered.

I saw their faces light up in exciment. "Aw nice, can we come with you" asked Choc.

"Well, i was planning to go alone so.."

"come on please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Come oooonnn"

"NO"

"I wont stop until you say yes" she said and folded her arms.

I had enough. "Alright fine" i said annoyed.

"YES" she said and highfived Owen.

"We'll take my mount, he's in the stables" i said and led the way.

 _End of flashback_

And that brings us to now.

We had reached the crown of Teldrassil and was nearing Dolanaar.

I checked my gun. (Shreddirons shredder lvl 6) it was fully loaded.

"You two have your weapons ready" i asked.

"You bet" they both said. Choc had a pair of long swords and Owen had a shield and sword.

"I bet ill get the first kill" Owen said

"Keep dreaming, its gonna be me" Choc said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YESSS"

"NO"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP" i yelled

We were just over the town now.

"Alright guys, descend and destroy" i said with a smirk.

Kragosh dived straight down.

He landed with a mighty roar and went to go eat people as we jumped off him.

The sentinels were immediatly charging at us.

As i fired my gun, i remembered a little song i made up sometime ago.

 _I've got a lovely bunch of bullets here_

 _do do do do_

 _here in this little magasin._

 _do do do do do_

 _One shot, two screams_

 _You're all going to die._

 _You struggle in vain as my bullets go_

 _right through your brain._

hehe, i love the thrill of killing.

I kept headshotting the sentinels aswell as dodging arrows.

I looked behind me to see Choc and Owen standing over a dead sentinel.

"That was my kill" she said.

"No, it was mine"

"I saw her first"

"So? i killed her first"

"No you didnt, i did"

They always had a little competition about who could get the most kills.

Even tho they sometimes...No alot of times kept bickering, you could not complain about their fighting skills.

after about 10 minutes of butchering, there were only a couple of sentinels left, but they decided to keep their distances.

Owen and Choc walked up beside me.

I turned my attention to an elderly druid walking out of a tree building.

"Want do you want from us? Why are you slaughtering our people" he asked.

"Well, you see, i was just in the area and i thought this would be a delightful place for a summerhom- What the f0ck do you think im here for"

"Our trees?"

...

"Two or three more, Sal" Owen asked.

"Two or three more" i said.

I shot the druid and the last sentinels.

"What does that runestone actually look like" Choc asked.

I thought for a moment. "I didnt get any details, but since its called the eye of the sun, im thinking it has some yellow glowing runes on it" i said.

"Like this one" she asked.

She held out a stone with some orange/yellow runes on it.

"Where did you find that" i asked surprised.

"Found it on some dead guy" she answered.

"Well then, we got what we came for, lets head back" i said.

"Awww, cant we just kill a few more people" Owen asked.

"Fine" i said and shot another night elf.

"There, now lets go"

"Awww" Owen said disappointed.

"Kragosh" i yelled.

He was breating fire on a house. He turned his heads and walked towards us.

We mounted him and took to the sky.

"We should do this again sometime" Owen said.

"Yeah we should, what do you think Sal" Choc said.

"Sure" i simply said.

 **The end. What do you think of it? Let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
